


Spin

by daffodil729



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729
Summary: Steve tries spin class.  Danny laughs.  Just a quick, lighthearted one shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been away from writing for a while now, but am excited to get back to it. This is just a feel-good one-shot. I'll return to the stories I've (kind of) abandoned soon. Thanks for reading!

“What are you doing?” Danny asked. 

While listening to Junior talk about the case, Danny had watched his partner shift his weight from leg to leg, balance on one foot to bend his other leg back and stretch, and do multiple toe touches.

“What?” Steve responded.

“You, with all the calisthenics over there.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not calisthenics, Danny. Just stretching.”

Junior continued to talk, Steve continued to stretch, and Danny continued to watch.

“Hold up,” Danny said to Junior. “I can’t concentrate with all this going on over here.” He motioned at Steve.

Steve, who’d been conversing with the team even while stretching, looked at Danny incredulously. 

“I’m serious. I want to know why you’re stretching. You run and swim every day, and I’ve never seen this before.”

From across the table, Tani snorted.

Steve’s eyes flashed as he shot her a look. “Not a word,” he said warningly.

“Yes, boss,” Tani said, still smiling but attempting to school her features into a look of concentration and professionalism.

Danny’s eyes bounced between them. “No, no. Not “yes, boss”. I’m your boss, too.”

It was Steve’s turn to snort. “How you figure that, Danno?”

“Seniority. Now, spill.”

Tani made eye contact with Steve, then looked to Danny and shook her head. “Sorry, Danno. Can’t.”

“You don’t get to call me Danno. Now, I wanna know what you know.” He crossed his arms, clearly not planning to let this go.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. It’s not a secret. I took Callie’s spin class this morning.”

“Spin class,” Danny repeated.

“Yes, spin class. She teaches a class a few days a week. It’s a new thing for her--she’s never taught a workout class--so I told her I’d go sometime. Show some support, you know? She started last month. So, I went.” He shrugged.

“Still doesn’t explain the stretching, Mr. I-Workout-Every-Day.”

Steve shrugged again. “It was….intense.”

“Intense, as in?”

“Intense as in my ass hurts.”

Danny burst into laughter. “Your ass hurts?”

“Yes, Danny,” Steve snipped. “It’s not like running or swimming. I used muscles today that I don’t really use. Cycling isn’t really my thing, you know?”

“Wait, wait,” Danny continued to laugh. “I’m trying to picture this. You, McGarrett, on a spin bike.”

“He hung in there pretty well,” Tani jumped in. “Really well, actually.”

“Thank you,” Steve said to Tani with a nod. He tilted his chin up. “Maybe it wasn’t as funny as you think, Danno.”

“You were there?” Danny asked, turning his attention to Tani.

“Dude,” Tani gushed, grinning. “As soon as Callie told me the boss was going, I was there.” She looked at Steve and shrugged. “Sorry. Couldn’t miss it.”

Steve rolled his eyes. 

Danny looked to Junior. “You do this spinny thing too?”

“No,” he quickly answered, then looked to Steve. “Not that I wouldn’t, just, that, well, I didn’t. I could have. I will. Next time, I will. If you want me to, sir.”

“Oh, stop it,” Danny chided the young SEAL who was always so eager to please his mentor. 

“Listen, we’re done here. I’ll be in my office,” Steve said. He rapped his knuckles on the table twice, then gingerly walked away.  
Danny was still grinning as he watched Steve. “Need some Tylenol, babe?”

Without turning around, Steve responded by raising his middle finger.

Danny dissolved into raucous laughter.

***The Next Week***

“Hello?” Tani answered her phone.

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

“Hello?” she asked again.

“Tani?” a hesitant Danny said.

“Uh, yeah?”

“I’m not going to be able to make it to work today.”

“Oookay. Shouldn’t you call Steve to tell him that? Last time I checked, he was your boss.”

“No. I’m not calling him. Just--handle it, okay? Tell him for me.”

“Why aren’t you calling him? And, hey, what’s wrong with you anyway? Why can’t you work?”

She was met with silence.

“You went to spin class, didn’t you? Oh my gosh, you did, didn’t you? You can’t walk, can you?”

“Just tell him I’m not coming, alright?” Danny hung up.

Tani left her office, giggling. She couldn’t wait to tell Steve.


End file.
